The present invention is directed to an accumulator-type fuel injection valve and more particularly to such a valve wherein a single chamber is employed as both a valve chamber and an accumulator chamber to provide increased accumulator capacity while achieving simplicity of construction within the valve as well. Preferably, the fuel injection valve also includes a dump valve for relieving fluid from the chamber below a preselected pressure level in order to improve operating response of the injection valve.
The prior art is exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,546, which discloses a typical fuel injection valve, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,314 which is directed toward a "trapped volume" fuel injection valve, both of the above patents being assigned to the assignee of the present invention.